


But We're Soulmates!

by orphan_account



Series: IDGAF au [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien salt, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug is Called MDC, Some profanity, Thanks Astruc, fic extension, some lila salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Snippets of Adrien's life during and after Marinette's restraining order.THIS IS AN EXTENSION OF MY IDGAF FIC! READ THAT FOR MORE BACKGROUND INFO!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Lila Rossi
Series: IDGAF au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860286
Comments: 30
Kudos: 234





	But We're Soulmates!

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the summary, this is an extension of IDGAF. Someone asked for this so here you go!

"WHAT?!" Adrien yelled incredulously, reading the papers that had arrived in the mail. 

Marinette had gotten a restraining order on him! A three-year long restraining order! He couldn't believe it! All he'd done was try to explain that they were soulmates and say sorry!

He couldn't believe her! Hadn't he apologized so many times? Sent her presents? Explained over and over again that it wasn't _his_ fault? Lila had gotten him drunk and seduced him!

...Okay, it had only been one drink. He hadn't been drunk. And Lila hadn't done much to seduce him besides swaying her hips and winking. Repeatedly. But his lady didn't know that! They were soulmates, soulmates should have forgiven each other by now! After all, he had forgiven her for not telling him she was Ladybug for most of their relationship.

Lila came out of her room. "What happened, Adriboo?" she asked, her voice saccharine. He was staying at her apartment since Marinette, his princess, his lady, had _kicked him out! The nerve!_

He forced a smile onto his face. It looked like she would be his only source of release for a while... three years. What had his lady been thinking, taking away his ring and then forcing him to stay away? "Nothing," he replied. 

He was already plotting. He was sure he'd get his lady back. After all, they were soulmates!

Back at his giant manor, he immediately pulled up a chart on his computer. He had detailed almost every aspect of her life since... _that day_ , trying to get her back. As he looked over her favorite color and favorite romantic scene in movies, he had a _genius_ idea. 

Now, to just wait for the three years to be over...

Then he had another idea. What if he told people about him and his princess? People would love it! Then, Marinette would realize that they _were_ soulmates, and they'd get married, have three kids name Emma, Louis, and Hugo, and a hamster named–

"Adriboo!" a ~~hated~~ voice rang through the house. "I'm here!"

"Oh, hi, Lila," he said, quickly closing his computer. "Do you need something?"

She twirls a lock of her hair, apparently trying to flirt. "Just you."

Internally, he cringes, but his lady is gone and he _is_ a man with needs, after all...

* * *

> Missing my girlfriend M! She broke up with me rather harshly a few months ago... But I still love her and am waiting for her to come around!

He hovered his mouse over _Post_ , but... it looked like it was missing something. He scrolled through his pictures, finding one that was decent enough: they were sharing sweetheart's ice cream from Andre's ice cream cart. He added the picture and clicked post. Satisfied, he waited for the support to start rolling in.

A few hours later, he checked his social media and wasn't surprised to see it was blowing up. He smiled and read some of the first messages: angry ones that were mad at her, sympathetic ones...

Was that one that said he should wait for her side? He frowned. He knew her side! She found him on the couch with another girl, and then decided to be stubborn and not accept that they were soulmates! Even though he said sorry! And then she took his ring, his only escape from life!

Just then, he got a new alert: Marinette had posted and tagged him.

> > It is true that I was in a relationship with @AdrienAgresteModel. To be honest, it was toxic. He did not, in fact, love me, as he revealed later. I broke up with him after I found him cheating on me with another girl in my own apartment. He then admitted that he was only with me because I look similar to Ladybug. He has been harassing me and I have had to get a restraining order on him. Please do not encourage his antics.

That was petty and stupid! Maybe he had been with her at first because she looked like his lady, but there wasn't any harm done anyway, because she _was_ his lady! And how was he harassing her? All he did was try to remind her that they were soulmates and explain that Lila had ~~not, but she didn't know that~~ seduced him!

On the bright side, there were comments saying things like _where was her proof_? and _Adrien would never do something like that!_ He smiled. Glad to know he had supporters.

* * *

Someone had broken into his room! 

Adrien stared in disbelief. There were things strewn on the floor and the bed, clothing everywhere, and he could hear the sink dripping water, which it most definitely hadn't been doing when he'd left for Lila's apartment. And worst, his Ladybug shrine was ruined! All of the framed pictures, the huge poster, his Ladybug shirt, pants, socks, onesie, and even boxers. Some people had no sense of privacy, it seemed.

His window swung gently in the breeze, answering the question of how the culprit had broken in. Okay, maybe he shouldn't have left it unlocked. But he had been waiting for his lady to come return his ring! How was he supposed to know some rabid fan would use it to break in? After all, it was _his_ room! Chat Noir's room! How dare they!

His phone pinged. He looked and stared, once again, in disbelief. That rabid fan had taken a picture... AND TAGGED HIM! He saw red. 

Lila pranced in. "Adriboo~" she purred, then stopped when she saw the mess and the expression on his face. "Oh no! What happened? What's this?" she added in disgust, picking up a piece of Ladybug merchandise. "Ladybug? You could do much, much better than that overpraised bitch," she said, practically rubbing herself on him. "Did they take anything? Any money?"

"No," he said, hiding his anger and disgust. 

Lila sighed in relief. "That's good. Why so angry?"

 _Because you just insulted my lady,_ he didn't say. It wouldn't do to antagonize her. "They took a picture and posted it," he said out loud. 

"Oh," she said. "Well, I'm sure it will die down. In the meantime, let me distract you." Practically rubbing herself on him, she led him (rather forcefully) to the bed.

* * *

This was perfect.

Lila had dragged him into a jewelry store, and he _had_ been annoyed at first; Lila tended to enjoy spending lots of his money whenever this happened. But then he saw it. The perfect ring. It had a large pink diamond centered on a silver band. ~~It was obnoxious and Marinette would never want something like that, which just goes to show how much Adrien knew his "princess".~~ Pink was her favorite color! She'd never be able to say no to this!

Hiding it from Lila, he paid, ignoring the fact that it was extremely expensive, and waited for Lila to finish picking out her large selection of jewelry. His lady would never do this, he thought. He couldn't wait until she was his again!

* * *

Adrien wanted to scream. Some stupid new designer was stealing _Gabriel_ 's customers! There were articles all over the place praising the person, MDC, and no one even knew who they were! It was a real shame; if their identity was public, he could have set something up to ruin their reputation. But no, they kept their identity secret. Ugh!

Worst of all, after that jewelry store binge he barely had any money left; he had had to fire the kitchen staff and the cleaning staff. Now he had to look after himself, without the faintest idea how to cook or even make his bed. ~~Even if it was his fault.~~ He hadn't heard from Lila in weeks, which might not have been a bad thing, but he had spent so much money on her! How dare she! How dare MDC! He was very mad at his princess for taking his ring away right now; had she not taken it, he could've blown off some steam running around Paris. He fantasized about what he'd like to Cataclysm. MDC? Lila? All her jewelry? No, he had spent lots of money on her jewelry. But then again, his lady could fix it with her cure, right?

Maybe it was a good thing his ring was gone. At least he wouldn't need to see _MDC Designs_ ads everywhere. Because they were _everywhere_. Billboards, metro stations, park benches, and not to mention people; almost everyone wore MDC! He didn't want to watch this upstart designer taking over _Gabriel's_ sales.

But he knew that once he had his lady back, everything would be a lot better. Ladybug could influence people to return to _Gabriel_ and stop buying _MDC_. It wasn't an abuse of the miraculous if it helped _him_ , her soulmate. ~~Actually, it was, but he ignored that fact.~~

"I can't wait to have you back," he murmured into his Ladybug doll, snuggling with it under his Ladybug blanket in his Ladybug pajamas and boxers. "Everything will be all right again."

* * *

This was perfect! The three year restraining order was over, and within a few weeks he saw his princess walking out of a fabric shop. So she was still designing, huh? Well, she'd do great at _Gabriel._ Clearly, it wasn't like she was successful now; he'd have heard about it if she had been.

"Mari! I've missed you!" He grinned.

She looked surprised. "Hi. How have you been doing?"

He had had a whole speech planned out, but seeing his prize- his lady, his princess- right there, so close, it flew from his mind. He dropped to a knee, ignoring stares from other people. "Will you marry me?"

She looked almost scandalized. "This is the first time we've seen each other in years. No!" He frowned, but she continued, "Besides, I don't trust you."

He couldn't believe her. "But M'lady, I said I was sor-" 

She cut him off. "Look, Adrien, sorry doesn't cut it. You cheated on me, and I _trusted_ you. Then you admitted that you were only with me since I looked like Ladybug. And we see each other after I had to get a restraining order because you were harassing me! I am not your lady!"

She was being so unreasonable! He had apologized, hadn't he? "But we're soulmates!"

"Goodbye, Adrien."

He tried one last tactic. It technically wasn't true yet, but it would if it had to be... "I'm sorry! I broke up with Lila!"

"Guess what?" she asked. " _I don't give a fuck._ "

And with that, she marched off.

* * *

Lila dumped him.

He stared numbly at his computer screen. It wasn't like he hadn't known she was only with him for his money and fame. Now that fame wasn't nearly as good; someone had recorded his encounter with his princess, and it was viral. He couldn't believe it! All the waiting, the planning, it was all for nothing! They were soulmates, she was the one who couldn't see it. And she wasn't even trying!

He was practically bankrupt. _Gabriel_ shut down, he had gotten a job as a cashier for a small shop downtown, and he had had to move out of the manor. He rented a small two-bedroom apartment. _MDC Designs_ was all the newest rage right now, and his lady was... not his lady.

How could his life be so terrible? It should have been wonderful. _Gabriel_ should have been flourishing. _MDC_ should have been collapsed. His princess should have been _his!_

After all, they were soulmates!

~~But he just couldn't see: they weren't.~~

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda short, but in my head for most of the three years he was just waiting for it to be over so he could pull off his *cough cough* m a s t e r p l a n.  
> Well, I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are welcome! Lila roleplayer is not!


End file.
